Jasper Skellington
by MegZNightmareZ
Summary: After five years everything is quiet and Jack and Sally are having their 3rd baby. Will things stay quiet for long? The answere is no! Read and find out what happends!


Hey guys! I am so sorry that MegZNightmares hasn't been around in soo long to write stories! But I'm back and I'm gonna catch up on my writing!

Enjoy! This one goes out to my big brother Mike!^_^

5 years have past since Nicholas's birth and Holly is now 8 and Nicholas is now 5! And guess what?....Well....Alright I'll just tell you! Jack and Sally are.....that's right! PREGNANT! And well....here's the story!

''JACK!!!'' Yelled out Sally

Jack: ''What!? I mean yes dear?''

Sally: ''I think it's time!''

Jack gets a I-Hope-You-Dont-Mean-It's-Time-For-The-Baby look.

Jack: ''You mean...t-the baby?''

Sally: ''Yes! My water broke!''

Jack, Sally, Nicholas, and Holly rush to the hosptital....

Sally is heavily breathing and well....you know...pushing...(c'mon she has to give birth!). Holly and Nicholas are in the waiting room waiting to here if the baby is a boy or a girl.

Holly: ''It's a girl Nicholas!''

Nicholas: ''It's a boy!''

Holly: ''GIRL!!!!''

Nicholas: ''BOY!!!!''

Holly: ''GIRL!!!!''

Nicholas: "BOY!!!!!'' Jack bursts into the room ''SHHHHH! Do you want to wake up your new baby brother?'' he says with a smile. Holly and Nicholas forget about ''I told you so'' or ''So what! I'm older!'' arguments and their faces of sibling rivalry turned into faces of heart warming joy. ''Can we see him daddy?'' asked Nicholas ''Of course, follow me kids'' Jack responds. As Holly and Nicholas walked into the delivary room they hear a soft cry and the sweet giggle of their mother. There he was, he had the face of Jack, Sallys smile with the touch of Jacks laugh, he had black hair (just a little bit! He was sort of bald!), and was so sweet!

Jack: ''There's somthing different about this one'' Everyone new just what Jack was taliking about but still looked at him as if not having a clue.

Sally: ''What is it Jack? Don't you think he's just beautiful?...Well...in a spooky way *smiles*

Jack: ''Of couse I think he's beautiful! But I'm talking about...well...his looks! That's probably the spookiest baby we've ever made!''

Holly and Nicholas look offended. ''HEY! What do you mean the spookiest? Who helps you when it's time for the festival? And who gives the Skellington family a good name just by doing that?'' asks Holly ''Oh..um...well..you of course silly! We both think that you and Nicholas are gifts from God too'' answered Jack. Holly and Nicholas ingore the comment alittle offended but just try to focus on the baby for now. The doctor bursts in with the birth certificate ready for the babies name,''Mr. and Mrs. Skellington, we need the babies name...we're about to write his birth certificate now'' he says. ''Oh! Um...we haven't even thought about his name yet....Sally? You choose, I don't mind,'' Says Jack. ''Well ummm....I don't-or uh...I have no idea!'' responded Sally. Holly thinks for a moment...then suddenly her face lit up in idea,''HEY I KNOW!'' she said out loud waking the baby. Jack and Sally were confident that they could trust whatever baby name she was about to say, ''Jasper'' she finally gives out.

Jack loved it! And so did Sally,''Jasper'' Sally said looking back at her baby boy. ''It's perfect!'' says both Jack and Sally. ''So Jasper Skellington?'' asks the doctor. ''Yes, Jasper Jack Skellington'' says Jack. The certificate was printed....

Male

March 28, 2009

Jasper Jack Skellington

Signed: _Jack Skellington, Sally Skellington._

and some other stuff birth certificates have lol! Everyone was all over Jasper right away,''Oh what an adorable little boy!'' said one of the witches

''He looks just like Jack!'' said the Mayor. ''Thank you for all of your kind remarks everyone...but unfortunatly we've had a long day and we need to rest'' said Jack.

Holly and Nicholas loved the baby of course but just didn't love the attention Jasper constantly had over and over. They feared that what if Jasper would seperate them from their life of mom and dad, folks around town, and worst of all...their duties as citezins who had to be apart of the scaring too! Jasper was left in his room to sleep and get confortable in his new home. Holly and Nicholas, grew jealouse of him right away. Holly especially felt as if she had to do somthing about this new baby drama.

Shock, Lock, and Barrel were silently watching Holly and her two little brothers,''Hahahahaha'' silently laughed Shock. ''Alright, so what's the plan for today?'' asked Lock

Shock: ''Well, I-uh...we' ve been noticing that Holly and Nicholas don't like their new brother, uh...what was his name again? Casper?''

Barrel: ''JASPER YOU STUPID WHICH! HIS NAME IS JASPER JACK SKELLINGTON!''

Shock runs up to Barrel and slaps him accross the face,''I dont freakin care what the heck his name is! I only care about doing what Oogie Boogie would do if he knew about Casper!!!'' shouts Shock

Lock: ''JASPER!''

Shock: ''Whatever! SHUT UP!''

Lock: ''Make me!''

Shock walks out the door with Lock and Barrel behind her.

Shock: ''Now here's my plan.....when Jack and Sally are asleep we sneak in to Jaspers bedroom and carry him off to our tree house''

Lock: ''NO!!! If everyone suspects that we kidnapped the baby our tree house is the first place they'll look!''

Shock: ''Well, duh! But they won't if we play along we'll make everyone believe it couldnt be us because if it was we wouldn't be acting all worried!''

Lock and Barrel: ''OHHHHH!''

Jack and Sally were tucking thier kids in, ''aren't they all just great kids?'' asked Jack, ''Yes they are....Gosh I love my family so much, and I hate to admit it but this could have never been posible if you hadn't dressed up as Santa that one faithful night and scared the crap out of everybody *_giggle*'' _said Sally, ''Haha yeah....we should be getting to bed now'' said Jack. Jack shuts their doors and right when he does he has a long pause and suddely Oggie Boogie pops up in his head!!!! Sally quickly notices this,''Jack? Is something the matter?'' she asks, ''Uhh..well...um...n-no Sally'' Jack says rubbing the back of his head. They went to bed and Jack had a nightmare that his family was in danger of Oogie Boogie! That he suddenly came home and no family! He could never live without Sally his beautiful rag doll with her long silky red hair (which he loved) or Holly his preciouse little baby girl who had a sweet smile and made him smile with how hard she always tried, and what about Nicholas and Jasper? Oh no no no! And no!!! His baby boys? NO!!!! He woke up startled and woke up Sally, ''Jack! What's the matter with you?'' she asked. Jack, without answering, quickly rushed to the bathroom to vomit! (yuck lol)! ''Jack! Oh my gosh! You have to tell me what's bothering you?!'' said Sally. Jack spilled his guts to her. She frowned and grew angry,''Jack! I'm so sorry that Oogie Boogie is stressing you out...but he's gone! You don't have to worry anymore! Please...we have a new baby now! Another reason to get over it! We're fine Jack! And we have been for 5 years now!'' she said. Jack felt the frusteration and he too was frusterated....with her aswell. Her words made sense to him and they were true but the unsensitive words ''GET OVER IT!'' bothered him. ''Get over it? Get over it? I know I have to get over it!!!! But I can't! I love you guys too much! And if it happends again I have another reason not to get over it!'' He shouted.

I think we all no what this conversation is heading too....FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT! *_caugh caugh* _Ok well ummm on with the story MegZNightmareZ!! NOW! I know I know! Gosh! You are a mean brain! ON WITH THE STORY DANG IT!''

Jack and Sally have an arguement *HA AN ARGUEMENT? HOW ABOUT A FIGHT?! SHUT UP BRAIN! anyways....* Jack and Sally have an _arguement! _ And well they woke up the kids and Jack got really mad. ''You know what? I'm just gonna take a walk.....ok Sally?'' said Jack, ''Fine by me...GO!'' she responded. Jack slammed the door scaring the baby. Jack took a long walk around town and turned around to go back home and apoligize to Sally and the kids. As Jack finally returns home he opens the door and starts his apoligy,''Sally, Kids....I'm sorr-'' he stops as he see's that his family is not there. ''Sally?'' he says accross the room. ''Oh no! My nightmare! It came true!'' he panics and rushes out the door! ''EVERYBODY! MY FAMILY IS-IS GONE!!!!!!'' he shouts for all of the town to hear. Everyone hears Jacks story and they team up as a search team to find them. The morning comes and everyone is exhausted! Jack cries as he looses hope,''It's all my fault! Sally and I had a fight and now I'll never see her or my babies again!'' he sobs. Zero barks and tries to get Jacks attention....''No Zero....bad dog. Down down boy'' Jack says in a depressing voice. He then see's a note attached to Zeros neck and reads it

Note: Dear Jack Skellington, I know where your family is. Come to spiral hill and meet me. Sincerly, annonymous girl.

Jack quickly runs up to spiral hill where he shared his first kiss with Sally.

''I'm over here!'' says the annonymous girl ''Who are you? How do you know where my family is?'' asked Jack''

''Umm...that's a long story. But here follow me'' she says

Jack follows her to a long walk which seemed like an hour into the deep woods. ''Here'' The Annonymous girl says

Jack: ''What here?''

Girl: ''Yes''

Jack looks around.

Jack: ''This is where I first discovered the christmas door'' Jack then paused and thought of Sallys words, ''I hate to admit it but this would have never been possible if you had never dressed up like Santa and scared the crap out of everybody'' Jack then thought of his babies and therefore he broke down and cried.

Jack: ''Well?....WHERE ARE THEY?!''

Girl: ''They're not here'' she says as she scratches the Christmas door with her sharp nail

Jack: ''Then why the heck are we here?''

Girl: ''Please! The three little brats paid me to do this! Why would I help you when I don't even know you? Ha!''

Jack was sooo angry and was ready to attack her with all of his anger! He began to charge twords her but then all of a sudden a cage dropped on him.

Jack: ''What the heck is going on here? What did I ever do to you? I just want my wife and kids back!''

''Well you can't '' said Lock comming out from behind a tree holding Jasper. Jasper was sleeping but then woke up....the baby reconized his daddy and held out his hands to Jack. ''You!-You better not hurt him! Or any of them!'' Yelled out Jack

Jack then heard Three more screams for help, ''JACK! JACK! JACK!'' he heard.... Jack began to get frustrated and desperate for his loved ones! ''Please! I'll do anything! Just let me and my family go! PLEASE!'' pleaded Jack ''Hmmm...anything?'' said Lock from behind him. ''Jack! What ever they say don't do it!'' shouted Sally ''Shut up!'' said Barrel. Jack then remembered how he could grow claws,''Sure...anything...I-I mean..'' he took a second to look at his claws which he was ready to break out. ''Wait a minute what are you doing?'' asked Barrel. Jack scratched the lock open and broke out....all of them were frightend. Jack broke the rope that had Sally tied up unable to move and she opened the Easter door and Jack pushed Shock and Barrel in...and Lock? Well he had Jasper in his hands. ''Hey!!! You better not try any funny buisness or the baby gets dropped in...uh..in...Lucky charm land!'' Lock said pointing at the St. Patricks day door. Jack and Sally looked confuesed,''Luck charm land? You mean St. Patricks Day town?'' asked Jack ''WHATEVER!'' shouted Lock. Jack didn't know what to do now. Sally then snuck up behind Lock and snatched her baby and pushed him down Easter town aswell.

Jack: ''Sally''

Sally: ''Jack'' they both said looking happier than ever. Jack then took a look at annonymous girl....she screamed and ran away.

Sally: ''Should we go after her?''

Jack: ''No'' Jack then gave Sally a kiss and apologized for everything.

Jack: ''*Gasp* where are the kids?''

Sally: ''Follow me'' Jack and Sally found the kids strapped a chair. Jack ad Sally unstrapped them and they all had a moment to check if they were all ok.

They soon all went home and everything went ok from the on.

As for Shock, Lock, and Barrel...well....:

Barrel: ''Great! What do we do know!?''

Shock: ''Stop complaining!''

Lock: ''This is all your fault Shock! You know that?'' Shock raised her hand to slap Lock but then a Bunny came by and dropped three plastic eggs filled with candy by their feet. They all smiled and Shock said,''Actually, I think we might like it here!'' They all then began to eat.

The end^_^

Like my stories? I have more! Check them out! I spent a long time writing this! So I hope I get some good comments!^_^


End file.
